


House or Home?

by Scraped_Knees_and_Garden_Swings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ML, MLB, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scraped_Knees_and_Garden_Swings/pseuds/Scraped_Knees_and_Garden_Swings
Summary: Adrien is going mad being cooped up in the Agreste Mansion. He’s been trying to find the balance between just turning 15, college, all his extra lessons, modelling and of course - saving Paris.One night coming back from patrol he decides to go on a detour to clear his head, past a certain bakery...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The full Chapter is HERE! this is just a taste of what's to come <3

It was around 1 am and Chat was heading back from patrol with Ladybug. It had been a cold, rainy night in October: what seemed like a prime night for Akuma's. But today's work was finally done and it was time to head home to his cold, gloomy house. To be perfectly honest, he really didn’t want to go back. It just didn’t feel like home anymore and every time he felt like he had made progress with his father, he seemed to go three steps back. Chat began to frown more and more as he ran along the rooftops; jumping over various chimneys and ebony, metal fire escapes. He finally came near to the Agreste Mansion, but he stopped a building away and sighed.

“I can’t go in there.” He said to himself. “There I am the perfect version of Adrien, on show for the world to see…”  
He turned away from his house.  
“Well, not tonight anyway” he smiled and began to run through the streets of Paris; past the college, past the Louvre, the Cathedral of Notre Dame and so on until he in he saw a warm glowing light in the distance that seemed ever so inviting.  
He propelled himself closer towards it. All the other lights apart from the street lamps and 24-hour convenience stores were off, so it seemed strange to see a warm glow emitting from one floor of a house. It was then that Chat Noir realised where he was and stopped a few buildings away from the source of the light.

From there he could see the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, most of the lights of the attic were on including the string of fairy lights hung around the balcony. There stood Marinette, tending to her plants.  
“Ah, of course.” he chuckled to himself. “Who else in Paris would be up at this time of night?”  
he smiled to himself. He went to extend his baton, but then retracted it again. He thought to himself maybe he shouldn’t go see her as Chat, maybe it was a bit weird.   
But then again, he had talked to her many times as Chat Noir, and the last time he ended up on her balcony, he had felt so happy to be having a conversation with her. And since he found out a few months ago that Marinette was such a big fan of his modelling and fashion; he felt even more intrigued to learn more about one of his best friends. She was so great at so many things, just like Nino and Alya, but she really had something special that made him proud to be her friend.

“Well Agreste, you ran halfway across the city and unconsciously ended up at one of your best friends houses, it must be a sign!” He said to himself, once again extending his baton, but this time swinging over the last few rooftops before landing atop of the bakery chimney. He quietly began to climb down the guttering as Marinette turned around to face him. 

 

...to be continued...


	2. House or Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FULL CHAPTER IS HERE!!! This is a long one I apologise... there is also so much fluff it's being monitored by the FBI.  
> Please leave Kudos and a comment if you liked it! It's my first big post on here :)

It was around 1 am and Chat was heading back from patrol with Ladybug. It had been a cold, rainy night in October: what seemed like a prime night for Akuma's. But today's work was finally done and it was time to head home to his cold, gloomy house. To be perfectly honest, he really didn’t want to go back. It just didn’t feel like home anymore and every time he felt like he had made progress with his father, he seemed to go three steps back. Chat began to frown more and more as he ran along the rooftops; jumping over various chimneys and ebony, metal fire escapes. He finally came near to the Agreste Mansion, but he stopped a building away and sighed.

“I can’t go in there.” He said to himself. “There I am the perfect version of Adrien, on show for the world to see…”  
He turned away from his house.  
“Well, not tonight anyway” he smiled and began to run through the streets of Paris; past the college, past the Louvre, the Cathedral of Notre Dame and so on until he saw a warm glowing light in the distance that seemed ever so inviting.  
He propelled himself closer towards it. All the other lights apart from the street lamps and 24 hour convenience stores were off, so it seemed strange to see a warm glow emitting from one floor of a house. It was then that Chat Noir realised where he was and stopped a few buildings away from the source of the light.

From there he could see Tom and Sabine's Bakery: most of the lights of the attic were on, including the string of fairy lights hung around the balcony. There stood Marinette, tending to her plants on the wall of the roof terrace. She was wearing a light blue and white polka dot hoodie over the pyjama set Adrien had seen her wear before when they ran off around Paris together away from his fans.

“Ah, of course.” he chuckled to himself. “Who else in Paris would be up at this time of night?”  
he smiled to himself.

He went to extend his baton, but then retracted it again. He thought to himself maybe he shouldn’t go see her as Chat, maybe it was a bit weird.   
But then again, he had talked to her many times as Chat Noir, and the last time he ended up on her balcony, he had felt so happy to be having a conversation with her. And since he found out a few months ago that Marinette was such a big fan of his modelling and fashion; he felt even more intrigued to learn more about one of his best friends. She was so great at so many things, just like Nino and Alya, but she really had something special that made him proud to be her friend.

“Well Agreste, you ran halfway across the city and coincidentally ended up at one of your best friends houses, it must be a sign!” He said to himself, once again extending his baton, but this time swinging over the last few rooftops before landing atop of the bakery chimney. He quietly began to climb down the guttering as Marinette turned around to face him. 

“Oh hi, Chat.” she said calmly as he set himself down on the balcony itself, she quickly whipped her head back to him and exclaimed.

“Wait, Chat! What the heck are you doing here? It’s one in the morning! Shouldn’t you be at home? Why are you-” Chat cut her off.

“Hey, Shush! You don’t want to wake up your parents Purrincess!” he grinned at his last remark as her face froze mid-sentence before she pouted and gently punched him in the arm.  
“Ow! Feisty tonight aren’t we!” Chat laughed and sighed at her grumpy little face. “Sorry I should have said I was here Marinette.”

“Yes, you should have! Personally, I don’t like being given a heart attack this late in the day.”

“Morning, actually.”

“Oh Bug off!” she giggled as his smile widened.

“Was that a Ladybug pun?! Oh my God, Mari!” He laughed clutching his stomach a little. “I look forward to hearing more from you.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down on the pink-striped lawn chair under the canopy above: laying her head back and closing her eyes before sighing softly.

He swung his arm to tousle his mop of blond curls before sweeping his hand down to rest on his neck as he looked down at the floor. “Look Mari, I’ll be honest with you. I just don’t feel like going back… home… right now…” He looked up at her as she sat up in her chair, she looked at him puzzled before saying-

“Chat are you okay?”  
She thought to herself- “you were a little off during patrol tonight kitty, wanting to stay on until past midnight when you usually call it a night at 11…”

“Yeah, no I’m fine… but if it’s okay, could I stay with you for a little while? It’s just that I would much rather spend some time with a friend than in my house right now.” he smiled as he looked into her eyes with a soft smile. “It’s just my house is a little empty right now… oh, but if it’s inconvenient I’ll leave you be Princess! I don’t want to intrude…”

Marinette’s heart sunk a little. She thought to herself- “Chat you poor thing, why didn't you say anything to ladybug? Then again he likes ladybug, I don't think he would have had it in him to say anything to her...”

She finally spoke to him after standing up from her chair. “Chat if you don't feel comfortable going back home, of course, you can stay a little while.” She smiled as she walked over to where he was standing

“Thank you, Princess. Sorry, I don't usually do this-” he said quietly before she interrupted him with a hug: making him stop mid-sentence.

“Chat don’t be silly! If it's important to you it's just as important to me.” She gently squeezed him to reassure him before he wrapped his arms around her. 

Chat then rested his head on her shoulder; his eyes closed and smiling. He gently stroked his thumb against her back where one of his hands had come to rest. Her hoodie was actually made out of a fluffy material that felt ever so cosy: even through his gloved hand.

She rested her head on his chest and breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly. Marinette recognised his cologne but couldn't remember if it was a particular brand or where she had noticed it before. It smelled really good but it didn’t cling to his suit (She guessed it was because of his Kwami’s magic). His suit smelled different, however; of soft leather, steel, and freshly cut wood. It was distinctly Chat Noir and she secretly loved it.

It was then at that moment she heard a purring noise. Her eyes shot open as she pulled her head up. Chat followed suit, his face slightly red with embarrassment.

“Did you just purr?”

“N-no I don’t know what you are saying - talking about!” he stammered, not looking her in the eye while he did so.

Marinette smiled wide and looked up at him as she laughed gently. “ I’ve never heard you do that before!” She lied. She’d only heard him purr once before when she was Ladybug: chasing Prime queen through the Paris Metro. “How cute.” That time she didn’t lie. She thought it was very sweet indeed.

“Well, I don’t do it very often…” Chat mumbled, clearly a bit embarrassed. He was confused as to why he had purred. The only times it had happened was with Ladybug or thinking about her. Strange... He thought to himself.

“Hey don’t worry about it, it just means your happy right?” She smiled up at him: her eyes meeting his.

“You’re right. I am happy.” he squeezed her gently before letting go of her.  
“Shall we go indoors? It’s pretty cold out here.”

“Yes, it’s getting even colder! Plus I guess it's getting pretty late… although I have no idea what the time is…” Marinette said pulling out her phone from her pocket.   
“Oh crap! It’s almost 2! And we both have college in the morning!”

“You’ll want to get to sleep then!” He walked over to the skylight and opened it up before standing up and offering a hand toward Marinette. “After you my Purrincess.”

“And he turns on the Chat Noir charm just like that!” she said taking his hand after turning off the fairy lights on the balcony.

“Hey don’t knock it until you try it beautiful!” He winked as he kissed her hand: it was cold from the night air.

“OH MY GOD…” Marinette moaned as she pulled her hand away from Chat’s gentle grip. She gently batted him on the head. “Come on you, indoors.”

He laughed before following her down the ladder into her room. They both dropped down into Marinette’s room and Marinette quickly walked over to one of her dressers pulling out her summer quilt.   
The warmth of the bakery wrapped around Chat like a blanket. He always felt so at home around Marinette’s. She was so lucky to have such a caring family which he longed to have again.

“Here,” she said passing it to Chat. “You can take the Chaise longue if you would like? I suspect you would need to be up early to sneak back home before you are found out!”

“Yeah that’s true, plus I have fencing in the-” He stopped in his tracks realising he may have given a little too much away about his personal life.

“Oh you do fencing huh? I tried it the other month with my friend Adrien and I loved it! He’s so much better than me though, he really is amazing.” She quickly ran through her words with a blush on her face.

Chat smiled to himself realising who she was talking about and jokingly replied. “Sounds like someone’s a little soft on this Adrien guy, huh?” He leaned into her face: her blush intensifying as he did so.

“Errrr no, I mean Yes, No! I mean-” She smiled in a really cute, dorky way while clutching her hands together. “Adrien’s just a friend.”

His eyes widened a little seeing her reaction. He thought to himself. That seemed oddly familiar… how cute.  
He chuckled a little as he pulled back from her face.  
“He seems very lucky to have you as a friend.”

Just then, Chat Noir’s ring began to beep with an amber warning.

Marinette quickly looked at him with concern. “Are you going to detransform?!”

“It’s just warning me that I will soon as my k- I’m running out of power.” Chat explained.

Marinette, knowing what would happen next, quickly searched for something for chat to wear in his civilian form. “You’ve got to protect your identity right? Let me find you something to wear. I mean I could recognise your clothes for one, and two, it’s not going to be comfy sleeping in day clothes.”

“Thank you, Marinette that’s kind of you… also, do you have anything to eat? I’m a little hungry.” Well, Plagg would be…

“Um yeah, I think there are a few unsold pastries that Maman put on the counter… they’re a little stale but still delicious!”

Chat’s stomach rumbled. The thought of buttery pastries made him realise he actually was quite hungry: Plagg would just have to share tonight.   
“That would be amazing Marinette.”  
His ring flashed amber again before turning to red. “Okay, we are running out of time... “

Marinette had grabbed one of her father’s old shirts back from when he was younger. It would still be oversized but was a men's large so at least it would be comfy. She also had some unisex PE shorts that were part of the school uniform that he could use. Now she just needed something to hide his identity from her.

“Chat I need ideas… How can we keep your identity safe? I would put a blindfold on but I need to do things like climb up to bed and such.”

“It’s a shame my mask will disappear…”

Marinette looked towards her scrap fabric bin and also her half-finished project pile. “That’s it!” she said running over to grab a piece of black felt from the scraps and a half-finished sleep mask from the other. She quickly placed the black felt on her sewing table, the mask on top, and traced around it with some tailor's chalk. She then expertly cut out the shape before cutting two small holes either side of the shape. Marinette then turned around to face Chat, holding the mask near to his, before cutting two holes for his eyes. Finally, she threaded a piece of elastic between into the new mask and tied it tight.

“There! That should work nicely!” she handed the mask over to Chat.

“Wow! That literally took you 2 minutes to make a mask? Incredible!” He quietly exclaimed, clearly floored.

Marinette blushed a little. “Thank you Chat. Really it was only a simple thing to do.”

“Give yourself more credit Mari. You’re amazing.” He smiled down at her as she handed over the rest of the things she had collected for him.

“Right, I should go get you some food while you detransform. Give me a shout if you need anything” She walked red-faced to the stairwell, making sure not to look at Chat as she went.  
What the hell is wrong with you Marinette? He’s just flirting with you as per usual… well it’s not as per usual and it’s not flirting… He’s actually being so sweet and kind. She thought to herself as she shook her head and crept down the stairs to fetch the pastries.

Meanwhile upstairs, Chat Noir had detransformed back into Adrien.

“Why are we in that girl Marinette’s house? Are we having a sleepover? Because I am ready to sleep! And also eat, yeah I could really eat, Adrien, have you got any cheese?” Plagg rambled on.

“Shush Plagg! Keep your voice down, we don’t want her to find out who I am!” Well maybe not just yet He thought. “And Mari is getting us some pastries, but you have to wait until she’s asleep until you can have any.”

“Yeah yeah, I know the gig Kiddo. I’ll just find a place to hide while you’re getting cosy with your girlfriend.” He flew off into a cupboard in Marinette’s desk.

Adrien rolled his eyes and quickly pulled his t-shirt and jeans off before sliding on the PE shorts: they were a little tight but still fit well. He quickly folded his jeans and shirt and tucked them under the pillow of the chaise longue. Adrien could hear Marinette coming up the stairwell so he quickly pulled on the mask she had made for him before shucking on the old t-shirt.  
She quietly whispered. “Chat, are you done?”

He finished pulling the shirt down and replied back to her. “Yeah I’ve just put the mask on Princess. Although, I’m sure that if I hadn’t you would be mesmerised and instantly fall in love with this gorgeous cat!”

“You know I don’t think either me nor Gabriel Agreste could make a hat big enough for your head.” Marinette said with a smirk as she pulled up the trap door and stepped up into the room, armed with a plate of pain au chocolat.

Adrien could smell the butter emitting from the pastries and was salivating in anticipation. “Thank you so much Marinette!” he said as he walked over to her: taking a pastry from the plate and slowly biting into it and savouring every flake of the puff pastry. “Oh… my… god…” Adrien went quiet just enjoying the treat Marinette had given him.

“Like them huh?” He giggled and smiled as he just nodded his head, closing his eyes in the process.  
“The mask works well too - you still look like Chat to me: although it’s funny seeing you in another colour other than black! And, without your ears.

Adrien had already finished the pastry by the time she had finished her sentence. “Wow can I just have a lifetime supply of these? These are so good!”  
Marinette laughed quietly. “If you keep protecting Paris and this bakery I’m sure Papa wouldn’t mind you dropping in.”

“Deal.”

They both began to yawn one after the other. “Maybe it is time we should head to sleep?” Marinette said through her yawn. Adrien nodded in agreement.

“Thank you again Marinette, for everything.” He gave her a sincere smile that made her smile wide in return.

“You’re welcome, Chat.” She returned before climbing up on to her bed on the mezzanine. Adrien turned and walked over to the Chaise Longue and laid down. He picked up the blanket that Marinette had given him. It was a pink, chunky knit that screamed Marinette all over. He laid it over himself and snuggled up into the chaise pillow.

“Goodnight Marinette.” He said after finally finding a comfortable position.

“Goodnight Chat” said the quiet voice of Marinette from up on the mezzanine.

Silence fell on Marinette’s room as they both tried to fall asleep. They closed their eyes in hope that sleep would wash over them both. For Adrien that wave wasn’t coming easy. He still felt wide awake and couldn’t shake it.

***

About 20 minutes had gone past and he was lying there awake, staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he turned onto his side. He looked around the room at the pictures of himself dotted around the walls. It really is sweet how big of a fan Marinette is of my work… but then again so am I! I have her signed copy of Jagged Stone’s album on my desk. He thought to himself.

He continued looking around her room, just taking time to observe everything. Then, a voice startled him out of his trance.

“Can’t sleep huh?” Marinette’s voice drifted down from the other side of the room. She was still lying back in her bed but with her eyes awake and looking at the ceiling.

“No… not really… Sorry did I wake you?” Adrien replied with concern in his voice.

“Oh no I’ve been awake the whole time… maybe I'm just trying too hard to sleep… it kind of feels lonely up here.” Usually Tikki would be on the pillow next to her but due to her visitor she had flown away and hid in a cupboard in her desk - (Most likely where her cookie stash was).

“It feels awfully lonely down here too.” Adrien almost whispered: a sad look on his face. He paused for a moment before saying  
“Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I kept you company?

“...I’d like that.” She said, smiling more and more as the words left her lips.

Without saying anything Adrien got up from the chaise lounges. He folded the blanket and placed it on Marinette's makeshift bed. He also made sure the mask was still on before walking over to the ladder to the mezzanine. He climbed up until he saw Marinette sit up to look at him.

“Are you sure it’s okay if I slept next to you, Marinette?” He spoke softly.

She smiled at the careful boy across from her. This was yet another side of Chat Noir she’d seen. She loved his usual flirty self, even if his puns and pick of lines where horrendous, he’d always be so kind and happy to be with Ladybug. But now, she could see clearly he was so much more than a flirt and a jokester. He was so kind and thoughtful, he was smart and loving, and funny too. There was so much more depth to Chat’s character than she realised. Marinette wanted to learn more.

“Yes, of course kitty.” She said as her blushed face reflected her thoughts.

Adrien smiled and finished climbing up the last few stairs before crawling under the duvet on the side nearest the stairs. “Wow this is cosy up here.” Luckily she and that massive cat plushie that he could use a pillow.

“Yeah, I get really cold in the winter time so I've made it nice and warm. Guess that's why I'm nearly always late to school too as I never want to get up!” Marinette chatted away.

They turned to face each other, smiling as they did so, just looking at each other.

“There's so much more to you than I thought Chat… you really are a wonderful person.” she said to him.

Adrien blushed and was thankful for the mask she had made for him. “Thank you Marinette… it's been really nice getting to know you… maybe we can do this again sometime? I mean just meet up and talk about fashion and games or anything really just… this has made me realise that you are just as wonderful and someone I dearly want to be good friends with.”

“Of course. Of course, anytime you want to come over please do…” She almost whispered to him.

 

They stared at each others faces, mapping out freckles and smile lines. After another pause she spoke again to Adrien. “Perhaps we should try and go to sleep again?”

“Of course Princess.” He reached forward with his right hand: stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Goodnight.”  
He rolled over to his left side, instantly closing his eyes and snuggling up into the duvet.

“Goodnight, Chat…” She whispered behind him. Adrien smiled to himself. Why I felt compelled to stroke her face I don’t know… He thought to himself as he started to drift off to sleep.

This time, sleep came soon for both of the teenagers. They were exhausted and finally felt comfortable enough to rest their heads. They had both found a deeper friendship than they thought they had and went to sleep happy and wanted.  
Morning wasn’t far away but they wished it would be a little longer away…

Sorry guys, it wasn’t.

***

At 6:15 on the dot, Adrien’s phone flared up with an alarm that made them both moan in anguish at the same time. “For god’s sake…” Adrien quickly slid down the ladder and ran over to his phone on the Chaise. He switched it off quickly as Marinette poked her head out from the mezzanine. 

“What time is it?” she said feebly. 

“6:15 I’m afraid.” Was Adrien’s reply.

Marinette fake sobbed a little before climbing back into her bed. “I am SO going back to sleep.”

Adrien laughed quietly. “You can in a minute princess, do you mind staying up there while I change before I transform?”

“Yeah sure, that’s fine - take your time!” she said wrapping herself with the duvet.

He started to shuck off his shirt before Marinette realised she was staring and immediately turned around. Eek! I don’t want to find out his identity… but he looks as good as Adrien wow! Oh Marinette you are despicable, get your mind out of the gutter young lady!” She told herself off as her cheeks stained pink.

Adrien had finished changing and had put the clothes Marinette had given him on the chair.   
“What should I do with the mask, Princess?” He asked, still faced away from her.  
“You keep it Chat, just in case you come over and need to change into your civvy clothes.” Marinette replied.

“Okay I will thank you!” Adrien looked around the room and quietly whispered. “Plagg, we need to get going. Where are you?”

Plagg flew out of his hiding space and joined Adrien in the middle of the room. “Why do we have to get up THIS early… I really want to eat now.”

“SHHH...You can have some camembert when we get back but for now… Plagg, Claws Out!”

He transformed into Chat Noir in seconds, filling the room with a bright green light. Marinette thought to herself. So Plagg is the name of his Kwami? Hopefully he’s nice when I finally get to meet him!

“Okay Marinette, all good! You can come and wish this handsome hunk goodbye!” Chat Noir said rather flirtatiously.

She climbed down from the mezzanine and walked over to him in her pink pyjamas. “Not on your life kitty!” she giggled as she pushed him away with her forefinger.

He moved forward and gave her a tight hug. “Thank you for everything, Marinette.”  
She hugged him back just as tight. “Anytime, Chat Noir.”  
He smiled at her. “I’d better get going.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Marinette stood frozen, her lips parted as a blush flushed her cheeks.

“Oh, I meant to say earlier that I like your hair down this way, it suits you.”

And with that he climbed up to the balcony and left. Tikki flew out of her cupboard and joined Marinette in the middle of her room. “Did you have a nice evening with Chat Noir? I think we got away with it although I did have to run away pretty fast!” The Kwami chimed.  
“Marinette?”

Marinette melted on the floor in a puddle of pink. “That’s twice you’ve done that Chat… my reaction is getting worse!”

“Marinette?”

“Marinette!” Tikki called to her.

Marinette looked up at her Kwami with a confused, red face. “Wha?”

“Marinette GO TO BED!” Tikki whispered with a smile.

***

Chat Noir had finally reached the Agreste Mansion and snuck in through the window he usually kept open. He landed with a soft thud before slowly walking over to his bed and not so gracefully flopping onto it before saying. “Claws in.”

Plagg flew away to find some camembert as Adrien tucked himself into the white laundered sheets on his bed. “Finally in bed again… Sorry to put you in that situation Plagg.”

“It’s fine kid, I had some food anyway.” Plagg said between a few mouthfuls of cheese. “Although it wasn’t as delicious as this creamy camembert!”

Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg. Whatever, those pastries were amazing! He thought.   
“Well I’m glad you had a good time: eve if you had to hide in a cupboard.”

 

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. You’ll never guess who else was there!”


End file.
